S: Werewolf Plot 3
Session 70 The Guardian Beast [''7:08 PM] DM: You all move into the hall which turns a few corners and declines before you come to another room. As Ryleigh opens the door, you can see inside of it. ''[''7:08 PM] DM: You see before you an oddly shaped room that is full of cats-- stuffed cats, cat statues, cat motif wall hangings. There are several stuffed housecats, one of which has been knocked over and chewed on with stuffing falling out of it. There are two doors- one to the west and one to the south- and the walls are covered in carvings, skins, and heads. There’s a tiger face carving on the southwestern wall between the doors, and a large calendar stone hung over an altar to the northwest. There’s a stuffed tiger and a cat-man statue in the center of the room. The brown gas is still present here. ''[''7:10 PM] Ryleigh Alastair: Moving into the room, Ryleigh quirks an eyebrow at the decor, then comments, "Whoever lived here had odd taste." ''[''7:12 PM] Urrak: "Suppose yeah," she pauses and continues a bit quieter, "I mean...cats are cute." Urrak walks towards the tiger carving(edited) ''[''7:13 PM] Seirixori: Seir goes sniffing around the room at the stuffed cats and the big tiger one in the middle.(edited) ''[''7:14 PM] Ravaphine: Rav goes to check out the calendar stone and the altar. ''[''7:17 PM] DM: You guys can see Rav looking closer at the calendar stone and poking at one of the cats set near the altar. ''[''7:14 PM] Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh is going to stay near Seirixori, as she wanders. ''[''7:14 PM] DM: Be specific with what things you want to look at. ''[''7:20 PM] Urrak: Urrak admires the artistry a moment and goes to join Rav ''[''7:21 PM] Ravaphine: Rav finds a scroll hidden inside of one of the cats and shows it to Urrak. "A scroll of protection?" ''[''7:22 PM] Urrak: "Yer guess is an good as mine, Rav. Can ye read it?" ''[''7:24 PM] Ravaphine: "And look over here too," Rav points to the side of the wall, "Hinges. This will swing out." ''[''7:19 PM] Seirixori: Seir sits and stares at the tiger for a moment before shifting into one, to look exactly like it. ''[''7:20 PM] Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh shakes her head, smiling. "Did you smell anything important?" She asks TigerSeir. ''[''7:23 PM] Seirixori: Seir shakes her head at Ryleigh and continues slowly around the room, now just keeping an ear out for soudns that aren't coming from them. ''[''7:25 PM] DM: You're all looking at your various items when again, there's sudden movement. The statue that once stood in the center of the room suddenly turns to flesh, then shifts into a jaguar, dropping its spear before leaping forward towards Ravaphine. ''[''7:27 PM] DM: The jaguar's jaws snap shut, missing Rav. ''[''7:28 PM] DM: Malica panicks and casts Sleep at the jaguar, but it has no effect. ''[''7:28 PM] DM: The jaguar attempts to attack Rav again, this time chomping down on her thigh for 12 piercing damage. ''[''7:32 PM] Ravaphine: "Uhhh, ouch." Still in shock, Rav casts burning hands at the Jaguar. ''[''7:34 PM] DM: It does not save and the smell of burnt hair fills the area. ''[''7:36 PM] Urrak: Urrak will slide to the side of the creature and attack it with her greatsword ''[''7:36 PM] DM: Both hit! The jaguar takes two blows to its shoulder, but it doesn't seem to be affected by them. ''[''7:39 PM] Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh moves to the jaguar, slashing Dawnbringer through the air ((23 to hit, 16 damage)), then jabbing at the jaguar ''[''7:41 PM] DM: Dawnbringer, however, does carve into the jaguar's flesh. ''[''7:42 PM] Seirixori: Seir backs up and then rushes forward to try and pounce on the jaguar and take a swipe at it with her claws. ((13at, 7dmg)) ''[''7:43 PM] DM: The tiger knocks the jaguar onto its side and pounces at her, but the tiger's claws are unable to puncture the skin. ''[''7:45 PM] DM: Gunnloda will get as close as she can, but she's not close enough to warhammer down, so she'll cast Toll the Dead instead. The jaguar takes 10 points of necrotic damage as a deep ringing sounds from its space. ''[''7:46 PM] DM: Malica attempts to use vicious mockery and make fun of the jaguar, but it doesn't stick. ''[''7:48 PM] DM: The jaguar will roll back to its feet and swipe at Seir. ''[''7:50 PM] DM: Ryleigh slams Dawnbringer down onto the jaguar as it claws Seir. ''[''7:50 PM] DM: It is now looking somewhat hurt. ''[''7:53 PM] Ravaphine: "This spell scroll will protect one of us from these beasts. I'll save it for when one of us gets really hurt." Rav casts a firebolt at the jaguar. ((21a, 8d)) ''[''7:53 PM] DM: The fire scorches across part of its face. ''[''7:54 PM] Urrak: Realizing her attacks aren't gonna hurt it, Urrak tries to grapple the jaguar ''[''7:55 PM] DM: The jaguar is grappled. ''[''7:56 PM] Urrak: She will try to stab it with her dagger just for fun ''[''7:58 PM] DM: I wasn't sure you could grapple and still get the second attack, but it IS an attack action. However, the dagger does not connect. ''[''8:00 PM] Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh thrusts Dawnbringer into the jaguar ((27 atk, 9 dmg)), then uses her to slice across its chest ((18 atk, 14 dmg)).(edited) ''[''8:01 PM] DM: The jaguar howls in pain and struggles in Urrak's grip. ''[''8:03 PM] Seirixori: Seir shifts out of the tiger form, "Fucking, fuck, I make terrible decisions." Seir grabs the spear that the statue dropped before it shifted. "Urrak, when your're done wrestling, I think you might want to use this." ''[''8:04 PM] DM: The spear's haft was stone, but is now wood, and the head is sparkling silver. ''[''8:05 PM] DM: Gunnloda will cast Toll the Dead again. 9 points of necrotic damage. ''[''8:06 PM] DM: Malica will mock it again, this time doing 2 psychic damage as she says "Your fur is mangy!" ''[''8:07 PM] DM: The jaguar tries to struggle free, but fails again. ''[''8:08 PM] Ravaphine: Rav casts firebolt at it again. ((23a, 19d))(edited) ''[''8:08 PM] DM: The fire hits the jaguar, it shifts back into a humanoid form, and turns to stone. It's really fucking heavy. Urrak, do you drop it? ''[''8:09 PM] DM: The stone clatters heavily to the ground. Now that you get a chance to look at it, the stone statue is of a tall human man with a jaguar’s head and two extra sets of nipples. He’s clad only in a loincloth. A jagged scar runs across the left side of his chest, above the heart, and his chest is sunken and bony.(edited) ''[''8:10 PM] Seirixori: Seir hands Urrak the spear. "Well, that doesn't look like fun." ''[''8:11 PM] Ravaphine: "What is this place..." ''[''8:11 PM] Urrak: Urrak straightens up after dropping the shifter. She dusts herself off awkwardly "Fuckin' magic..." she takes the spear from Seirixori. "Thank you, this'll be a bit more effective."(edited) ''[''8:11 PM] Ryleigh Alastair: "Unless you guys need to explore this room further, I suggest we move on." ''[''8:13 PM] Ravaphine: "Do we want to see what's behind the altar?" ''[''8:13 PM] Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh starts to move towards the door, but then she stops. "Sure. But, uh, Ravaphine. Can I talk to you for a moment - over here?" ''[''8:14 PM] Ravaphine: ''Rav nods and walks over to Ryleigh. 8:16 PM] Ryleigh Alastair: "Can I check where it bit you?" Ryleigh asks in elven.(edited) PM Ravaphine: Rav closes her eyes and lets out a breath of air she was holding. "I should have used the scroll early on, but it caught us off guard." She begins to move her robe over to show the bite on her thigh. PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh bends down and studies it for a moment, before pressing her hand to Rav's leg and humming softly. ((heals you for 9)) PM Ryleigh Alastair: "We need to keep an eye on this. Let me know if you start feeling bad, because you might be infected." Ryleigh's voice remains calm.(edited) PM Ravaphine: "Thank you." She pauses for a moment, "Do you think we should tell the others yet? I don't want to cause any alarm, but if anything happens like with Cae, I don't want to hurt anybody," she continues in elven, trying to keep it together.(edited) PM DM: You recall from the research you both did on lycanthropes that: The lycanthropic curse could be lifted if treated before the first full moon after infection with a remove curse or greater restoration spell, but a person born with lycanthropic blood could only be cured with a wish. PM Ryleigh Alastair: "We have a few days before the full moon, but whether or not you tell the others is up to you. This isn't my secret to divulge."(edited) PM Ravaphine: Rav nods. She drags her hands down her face. "This could not have happened at a worse time. For our safety, I can't keep this a secret. But I'm going to process what to do next. I'm sorry, Ryleigh." PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh quirks an eyebrow. "Why are you apologizing to me?" She smiles kindly at Ravaphine continuing to speak in elven. "I just didn't want to make a scene in front of the others in case you wanted some privacy."(edited) PM Ravaphine: "We got this far, and you have done everything you could to help get us here, to only be slowed down by this." Her breathing is shallow but she's trying to remain calm. "It could be nothing right? Just a flesh wound? We should get back to the others and move on just in case more of these things pop up." PM Ravaphine: "Take this though," Rav hands Ryleigh the scroll of protection. "It's to protect someone from feline beasts and feline lycanthropes," she laughs, but it's a little sad. PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh takes the scroll and puts it into the bag of holding. She nods to Ravaphine. "Just keep me informed on how you're feeling..." She says in elven, walking back towards the group. PM Ravaphine: Rav follows. Session 72 PM Ryleigh Alastair: "Ravaphine, I need a word with you while the others set up camp. Please." PM Ravaphine: Rav nods to Ryleigh and follows her.(edited) 7:19 PM] Ryleigh Alastair: "I feel like I've given you the opportunity to tell the others about what happened in the temple... but we're running out of time to cure your condition." Ryleigh points to the nearly full moon. "We need to ask Gunnloda to call Kendall."(edited) PM Ravaphine: Rav opens her mouth to speak but closes it shut again. "You're right. Part of me was almost convinced I could sleep it off," she tries to joke. "I still would like to tell the others first, and this would be the best moment now. It's my problem to fix." PM Ravaphine: "Would calling Kendall be the best thing for Gunnloda right now? With everything she said yesterday..." Rav looks over at the others at the camp ground. PM Ryleigh Alastair: "Would you turning into a were-creature be the best thing for our group? We don't have a choice - we have to take care of this before the full moon or you'll be stuck this way."(edited) PM Ravaphine: Rav nods. "I'll tell them now." She walks back to camp. PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh sighs and waits a few seconds before also heading back towards camp. PM Ravaphine: Rav approaches camp and takes a seat next to the fire. She takes several deep breaths before getting the courage to "spit it out" so to speak. "You guys, something happened to me back in the caves..." PM Ravaphine: She fiddles with the sleeves of her robe nervously. "I got bit. I'm pretty sure it was a feline lycanthrope, sort of what Cae had to deal with." She isn't looking at anyone in particular, just at the fire. PM Seirixori: "And that scroll you took needed to be used before that happened, I take it?" Seir mutters around a piece of bread. PM Ravaphine: "It was useless as soon as I picked it up. I think it was the trigger to awakening the thing." PM Brimeia: Brimeia looks up curiously when Rav approaches, then her eyes go wide once the implication sets in. "Say what?" PM Urrak: Urrak sits up quickly. "Mad Eye Gruumsh, Rav, why didn't ye tell us sooner? I--there has t' be somethin' we can do fer ye." PM Seirixori: Seir takes another bite and her eyes widen, "Dffs hnea..." she swallows, "Sorry, does this mean you could und-- not a good thing right." Seir frowns, "Is it a bad thing? I mean, I know Cae was because of the uh, the uncontrollable thing, is this the same?" PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh is leaning against a nearby tree, not participating in the conversation. PM Ravaphine: "With everything happening, it's almost as though I forgot about it. As ridiculous as that seems. But I'm a fool because I was putting you all in danger," she says, tapping her fingers on her knees. "I don't know if it's the same thing, but it's almost the full moon and I'd rather find out where you all are away and safe." PM Brimeia: Brimeia frowns. "Wouldn't it be better if we could help keep an eye on you? In case something happens?" PM Urrak: "An' what, just send ye out into the forest? Hope ye come back? Even if we haven't seen any dangerous wildlife or bandits, I'm with Bri on this. Have one of us go with ye. At least one."(edited) PM Seirixori: Seir just shrugs, "Well, it might be better if I hung around anyway." She snorts, "I've got that handy spell I've already used on Cae, Gunnloda, and Ryleigh. What's one more person I know?" PM DM: Gunnloda takes Seir's hand to comfort her. PM Ryleigh Alastair: "Gunnloda... I hate to ask with the day you've had, but... we need to call Kendall." PM DM: Gunnloda looks up at Ryleigh and there's the ghost of the sadness and panic from earlier in her eyes, but she swallows it down and nods. "Might as well see if... I was right." PM Seirixori: Seir frowns and gives Gunnloda's hand a squeeze, "I'll be here." PM Ravaphine: Rav looks over to Ryleigh, and over to Gunnloda. "This is a lot to ask...I'm incredibly sorry for having to bring this all up. I'm...I'm sure there's another way around this. Maybe once we get back into town we can...I don't know." Rav starts to stutter at the end there.(edited) PM Urrak: Urrak gets up and walks towards Ravaphine. She places a hand on her shoulder, "Hey, don't apologize. We all want t' help ye." PM Seirixori: "We-- we have time though. It'll be at least four days before the full moon." PM DM: Gunnloda kind of chuckles in that sad, self-conscious sort of way. "Well... if we call her now, at least she can take us back to land too." PM Urrak: "That... is not a bad idea..." PM Ryleigh Alastair: "We don't know how much longer it's going to take us to get back to Rodoza. We can't risk it taking too long and Ravaphine transform before we get some help."(edited) PM DM: Gunnloda pulls the stone from a pouch she keeps tucked in her belt. She closes her hands over it, there's a faint glow, and then it goes out again. "She should be here within the hour." PM Ravaphine: Rav rushes up to Gunnloda and gives her a hug, finally letting out a good, long sob. "I'm so sorry. This wasn't your problem to deal with, and it was my mistake. You're too good to us," she manages to muffle into her shoulder. PM Nolanos: Nolanos has been sitting quietly and listening to the conversation, in too much shock to say anything. 8:04 PM] DM: Gunnloda kind of frowns and pats Rav on the back. "I'm... not sure I understand quite what you're apologizin' for, but... it's beyond my ability to help, so I'll call someone who can." PM Seirixori: Seir glares, but more at the horizon, "I bet you can. At least eventually," Seir mutters. PM Brimeia: Brimeia looks among Gunnloda, Ravaphine, and Seirixori with a worried frown. Everything is all weird lately. PM Brimeia: "We really appreciate everything you do, Gunnloda. Dunno what we'd do without you, honestly." PM Nolanos: Not saying a word, Nolanos finally stands and hugs Rav. "We'll fix this. We have to. I can't lose you too..." he murmurs, face buried in her shoulder. PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh sit beside Seirixori and takes her hand - she whispers some in infernal to Seir. Kendall arrives PM DM: About twenty minutes later, there's a pop and a familiar halfling in white robes with blue and gold edges and a samurai styled hat appears at Gunnloda's side. She smirks a bit and says, "You lot have the worst luck... how'd you go and find yourselves with the only two werecreatures in the world?" PM Ravaphine: Rav returns Nolanos' hug. PM Ryleigh Alastair: "Just lucky I guess," Ryleigh says, half grinning. PM Urrak: "Ye have a shitty definition of luck, paladin." Urrak jokes, "Thanks fer comin' Kendall."(edited) PM DM: Kendall: "Of course, dear. Who's the lucky victim?" PM Ravaphine: "Curiosity killed the cat...or created one in this case," Rav raises her hand before looking down at her feet. "Thank you for coming on such short notice, Kendall." PM DM: Kendall tsk-tsks. "And both elves too!" PM DM: Her smirk falls away and she's about as serious as most of you have ever seen from her. "You know there's a chance this won't work, right?" PM DM: Gunnloda quietly gets to her feet behind Kendall and walks away. PM Brimeia: Brimeia watches sadly as Gunnloda walks away. PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh nudges Seir to follow Gunnloda. PM Seirixori: Seir hesitates for a second but then follows after her. PM Brimeia: "But it might?" she asks Kendall. PM DM: Kendall: "I can't say until we try. There's a lot of variables. What bit you, whether it's the incurable kind or lycanthropy, whether you waited too long." PM Ravaphine: Rav nods her head just a little. "I am ready to accept the worst. I'm just thankful that you are allowing me this chance."(edited) PM DM: Kendall: "I had hoped it'd work for your other elven friend, but we know how that turned out." PM Urrak: "Don't get her hopes up, there, Kendall." PM Nolanos: "Is there anything we can do to help?" PM DM: Kendall smirks again. "Not unless one of you can cast powerful cure spells." PM Brimeia: Brimeia glances the way that Gunnloda and Seir went. PM DM: Kendall: "Ok, come on down here, beanstalk." PM Nolanos: Nolanos shakes his head at kendall's statement, and squeezes rav's hand before she walks over.(edited) PM Ravaphine: Rav squeezes back and kneels down in front of Kendall. PM DM: She glances around like she's looking for something- someone- and her smirk fades again. "Right." She reaches into her pouch and sprinkles diamond dust over Rav's hair. She puts her hand out on Ravaphine's forehead and closes her eyes. She mumbles a prayer almost under her breath, and a glittering golden aura envelops Rav, pulls in until it's a layer of golden starlight twinkling across her skin, and slowly dissipates into her skin. PM DM: Kendall smiles again. "Well. That worked much better. One less werewolf to worry about." PM Urrak: "Th-that's it? She's cured?" Urrak looks between Rav and Kendall, "That's incredible..."(edited) PM Ravaphine: "W-what happened?" Rav starts patting down her body like she's making sure she's all there still. PM Brimeia: Brimeia stares, wide-eyed. "How do you feel?" PM Nolanos: Nolanos lets out the breath he didn't realize he was holding and tackle hugs Rav in his excited relief. "You're okay!"(edited) PM Nolanos: "Kendall you're amazing, thank you!" PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh's mouth pulls into a frown. PM DM: Kendall: "You're welcome." PM Ravaphine: "I...I don't...I don't..Kendall...thank you," Rav hugs her as well. PM Ravaphine: "What's that spell called?" PM DM: Kendall: "Greater Werewolf Cure." PM Nolanos: "There's a specific spell for that? Makes sense, actually, now that I think about it. "(edited) PM Ryleigh Alastair: "According to Kendall there is," Ryleigh half-chuckles out. PM DM: Kendall grins. "No. It's Greater Restoration with a side of prayer." PM Nolanos: Nolanos laughs, "Rude." PM Ravaphine: "My first thought, what an oddly specific spell." Rav finally gets back on her two feet and her smile fades when she looks over to where Seir and Gunnloda left to. PM Brimeia: "You feel alright?" PM Ravaphine: Rav nods. "Relieved." PM DM: Kendall: "So... where are we?" PM Ryleigh Alastair: "An Island near Rodoza. We just left one called Mocha Island, it was so fun." 8:42 PM] Ravaphine: Rav looks at Ryleigh with the widest eyes. "Was that sarcasm I hear, Miss Alastair?" PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh stands, quirking a playful eyebrow at Ravaphine.(edited) PM DM: She glances over at the unconscious, bound, and gagged man. "And a new friend of yours?" PM Ryleigh Alastair: "We're going to try to exchange him for Ravaphine's mom," Ryleigh comments. PM DM: Kendall looks around again. "Camping..." PM Ravaphine: "Terrorist groups. Dead people. The usual." PM Ryleigh Alastair: "Walk with me?" Ryleigh asks Kendall and jerks her head towards the beach. PM DM: Kendall's mouth pulls to one side like she's considering, but nods. PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh starts walking away from the others. PM DM: Kendall follows. PM Ravaphine: "I can't believe that happened...like it was nothing." Rav says, bewildered. "How is everyone doing here?" PM Brimeia: "Yeah, almost seems too easy huh?" PM Nolanos: "I'm happy not to question it, honestly. It definitely could've been worse. " PM Ravaphine: "Yeah, we have bigger fish to fry." Rav looks over to Brimeia. "Like getting you all back to Riverrun once we drop off this sad sack of potatoes."(edited) PM Brimeia: "A very troublesome sack of potatoes," she says eyeing Cidro warily. PM Brimeia: "Hey," Bri addresses Rav. "You've helped me a lot. Been a good friend. I'll do whatever I can to help you too." PM Urrak: "Aye, y'could've been like... Well be glad Kendall's magic worked this time."